


Reunion

by meglw0228



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting a demon, Alec is hurt and Jace has no other option than to take him to the one place he shouldn't be, Magnus's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/gifts).



> Written for [](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomaid**](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/)'s Typhoon Haiyan Fundraiser for [](http://casey-sms.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://casey-sms.livejournal.com/)**casey_sms** for her donation.

"You can't take me there. He said he didn't want to see me again, and he said he wouldn't help us anymore."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Jace huffed and adjusted Alec in his arms as he started walking again. Alec knew better than to try to argue with him so he didn't see why Alec was wasting the little energy he had left on this line of arguments. "I can also guarantee that he knows you've been the one to call and hang up on him. And if he hasn't left or changed his damn number after that juvenile gesture than I'd bet he'd be willing to help. Not to mention, he lives less than a block from here, where as the Institute is much too far in your condition."

Jace glanced down at Alec again, taking in the long gashes across his face and arms and cringing internally. He noticed Alec had seemed to pass out again and lengthened his stride. _Why did they have to run into a demon?_ Jace had wanted to take Alec out to get his mind off Magnus, and he had still needed to pick up a Christmas present for Clary. And of course with Jace's luck, they had been a bit unprepared for a demon.

Jace sighed as they finally reached Magnus's apartment and rang the buzzer.

"Who dares to disturb the magnificent Magnus Bane?!"

"It is I, Jace Lightwood."

There was a pause then Magnus, a lot less enthusiastic, asked, "What do you want?"

"I need your help –"

"I thought I made it clear to you all that I wasn't helping anymore?"

"You did. But as Alec is in my arms in danger of dying this moment, and the Institute is too far I thought I'd take my chances." Alec chose that moment to groan and shift in Jace's arms, his face contorted in pain and Jace gritted his teeth, hoping he hadn't come here in vain.

There was another pause and then an almost silent ping as the locks disengaged, and Jace hurried up the stairs. Magnus stood in the doorway of his apartment, his face carefully blank and devoid of any emotion.

"Set him on my bed," Magnus said as he shut the door.

Jace hurried to the bedroom and laid Alec down. He stood there moving restlessly as he waited for Magnus. Magnus came back in carrying a few vials and cloths. Magnus glanced at him once before running his hand over Alec.

"Go make yourself useful and get us some coffee. It'll be a bit before he's conscious again."

Jace grimaced and nodded, shutting the door behind him as he went to wait in the living room.

**~**

Once he had done everything he could to save Alec, Magnus sat back on the bed, curling his leg underneath him. He reached out and stroked a hand down Alec's cheek. It was the first time he had seen Alec in over a month, and he looked so much the same and yet so different. His hair was slightly longer and a bit messier. His face looked the same as ever, just as fierce and determined, but right now, relaxed as it was, it was peaceful. Looking at it, Magnus almost wished he could forget why he had broken up with Alec. He pushed the tangled ends of hair off Alec's face, smoothing his brow. He fumbled and almost pulled his hand away when Alec's eyes fluttered open.

Alec gasped and half propped himself up on his elbows. "What happened?"

Magnus stared at him for a minute then answered, "Jace brought you here after you were seriously injured."

Alec looked at him, nodding absentmindedly. He ran his eyes over Magnus, and Magnus was pleased to see a bit of desire flash in his eyes before he tried to hide it. "Where is Jace?"

Magnus nodded in the direction of the living room without taking his eyes off Alec. "Out there."

Alec nodded slowly. "I guess we should get going. Thanks for –"

"You were seriously injured, not as badly as when you were injured from the greater demon, but bad enough that you should rest before you think of going anywhere."

"I'll rest when I get back home. I don't want to trouble you for anything."

Magnus smirked. "You trouble me, as you put it, when you call and hang up. If I have to save your life then I'd rather you stayed while you recuperated so I don't have to save you again because you were an idiot."

Magnus smiled as he watched Alec's cheeks flush red. He pushed Alec back down on the bed and stood up to leave.

"Don't go! Please, stay."

Magnus turned back to look at Alec. He was surprised at the hopefulness and apprehension in his gaze. He nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed, lying down next to him.

Alec reached over and trailed his hand across Magnus's face and down to his hand, which he entwined with his. "I'm sorry about everything. I really wish things had been different, or at the least I had done things differently. I realized something recently."

Alec paused and looked down at his hands. He took a deep breath then spoke again. "With the war, and Sebastian, it was so stupid of me to worry about mortality. Any of us could die tomorrow or a month from now, and I don't think we've seen the worst of what Sebastian has planned yet.

"I really miss being with you. I miss you. And I'd really like to spend what little free time either of us has left with you."

Magnus just stared at him for a moment. "And what happens when this is all over, and Sebastian's dead? And we're both still alive? Are you saying you won't go back to worrying about mortality then?"

"I think I'd rather discuss it when it is over. Who knows what will happen to us or what changes will occur. I may not be the same person, I may not be the same guy you fell in love with. And I'd rather be with you now while you do love me than worry about what will come later."

Magnus really couldn't think of any argument against his logic, or maybe he just didn't want to. He had missed Alec, more than he was willing to admit. So he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec's, kissing him softly at first and then letting go of Alec's hand he twined both of his hands in Alec's hair and kissed him harder. Alec responded instantly and melted against his body. A thought occurred to Magnus as he devoured Alec's mouth, he really shouldn't let Alec exert himself so soon, but he really couldn't care that much when Alec was in his arms again.

"Oh By the Angel!" There was a loud noise from the doorway and Magnus wrenched back from Alec to look over. There stood Jace with a spilled mug of coffee spreading over the floor at his feet. "You could have told me Alec was conscious again! And not to bother disturbing you."

Magnus clicked his fingers making the mess disappear and before continuing where they had ended, said, "Alec's conscious again. You can go, and I'll send Alec back when I'm done making sure he's healed."

Jace grumbled and slammed the door on his way out.

 

**_The End_ **  



End file.
